Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni
by Angie.D.Sallee
Summary: Lyanna had Ned promise her something. What if that something was a child? What if Ned had lied to Robert and told him that the child was his? Acelyne has lived her life thinking that she was a Baratheon never knowing that, in fact, she was not. She learns the truth and fears for her life. She runs to what? The Last of the Targaryens.
1. Hrakkar(White Lion)

_**Disclamier: I do not own Game of Thrones... It belongs to R.R. Martin guys. :)**_

_**If you would please guys review and let me know what you think that would be lovely. I have mistakes I know trust me lol. I have tried to fix them!**_

* * *

I sat there looking out the window of the carriage that was driving us further and further north than most have been. I've seen Winterfell more than my share of times, seeing as they called me a Stark, but something about this time was different this place just looked so dreary and dull. I looked over and saw the littlest Baratheon tugging on his clothing, he hated long rides and it found them unfair. I looked over to the beautiful golden-haired woman sitting in front of him, Cersei, the mother I had always wanted looking like a lady and acting like a Queen should. Myrcella was right next to her looking like a beautiful young princess that everyone would adore some day. Then there was Jofferey, being loud and obnoxious talking about how much he despised the north.

I was no Lannister, though many times I had wished it so, I was a Stark. My father is Robert Baratheon and my mother was Lyanna Stark. Many times I had heard stories about her and how beautiful she was, how much I looked like her but they were just stories and I was not so sure that I should have been a Stark. I didn't despise the Starks but seeing how I was not a Lannister meant that I was no truly a Baratheon in the peoples eyes. I was just a bastard living in the castle.

I was told that my mother died before her and my father ever married, so yet again another strike upon me. I was a bastard born before their marriage not such a good thing. They had told me that she had died just moments after I was born and that she had written a letter for my father telling him that I needed a home that would love me like she knew they would if she was alive. Robert said that he never knew that Lyanna was pregnant when Rhaegar took her from them and that's all I would get because I would stop caring about the past and be more focused on who I was to become.

Weeks ago Jon Arryn had died and my father thought it best to go find a person that he could trust to be his hand and thus the reason for us going to the north. This road was on I traveled a lot, Winterfell was much like King's Landing for me as well. The more I spent here the better I felt, I guess it was because I was a Stark.

One of the men outside the window approached and told us that we would be arriving at Winterfell in a few minutes. I looked to Cersei and she was just like a blank canvas. Jofferey was the first to say anything.

"What's so great about this place?" He said.

"Jofferey," his mother corrected him.

"It's like a mini castle, I like it," Myrcella said smiling.

"It's warmer on the inside," I replied to her.

"Acelyne, do you like it here?" Tommen asked.

I looked out the window, it was like a mini castle only not so many people. Here they didn't judge me because I was a bastard. Here I was just a Stark and that's the only reason they needed. So yes the answer to Tommen was that I did like it here. I felt so much more welcomed here then at King's Landing.

We pulled to the front of Winterfell and all the Starks were in a line with Jon Snow behind his father. I looked to the children in the carriage and smiled, they knew their place and I knew mine. Just like Jon I was to not be introduced as part of their family even though I was raised by them. I was not to get out of the carriage until they were all done with the introductions. I was not royal so therefore I was not addressed as one. I watched as all of them stood tall and all I could feel was sadness.

I left the carriage and went over to my uncle Jaime when the introductions were over. Well he wasn't my uncle but I always called him that and that was what he had preferred me to call him. He smiled at me and all I could do was nod. I didn't hate the children but all I thought about at times like these were how much that should have been me.

"Tired from your travel?" Jaime asked.

"You could say that," I said.

"One day little wolf," he pulled me into a hug.

"Ayyey," I said.

"Ayyey? What does that mean?" Jaime asked simply.

"It's Dothraki. It means I know," I smiled knowing that was not the meaning at all.

The thing about not having to always be around when the royal duty calls was that I could study all the more. I learned High Valyrian and Dothraki fairly quickly and it became something of a hobby to insult other people in another language they didn't know. Ayyey means always. Why I said was because him calling me little wolf was something that he said knowing how much I would want to be in their shoes. Jaime never said anything but I knew he knew and I guess that was all there was to us.

"You know too much," he said.

"I know enough," I smiled.

"I remember you always wanting to learn how to fight instead of curtsy. That means you know to much," Jaime pointed out.

"I'm lady yes but... I prefer to use a sword when it is necessary. As I recall you were the one that taught me how to hold a sword and protect my self uncle Jaime," I said.

"If any one is to blame it is me I guess," he started laughing.

I started to walk away with him when Jon Snow called to me. I smiled at Jaime and asked if I could leave, he took it in a terrible way but I could have cared less. Jon was a friend and family I guess you could say. He was smiling when I got to him.

"Hey little one," he said hugging me.

"Little? Qosarveinkh..." I said.

"I'm going to take that as an insult," he rolled his eyes.

"Good," I smiled.

We stood there talking for a few more moments when I felt something, it was a weird sensation on my arm, not hurting it was just weird. Jon looked taken back so I looked down and saw there was fire where my hand was resting. I was about to scream but Jon pulled my hand back and wrapped it in a cloth. I looked at him and he was looking at me like I was crazy for not screaming out in pain.

Jon had requested that I have it checked out and I didn't want to, it felt fine and that was all that I needed to know. He called to his father and Ned thought it best that I did have it checked out, though he made Jon go check on his younger siblings for some strange reason. I walked into the doctor's area with Ned on my heels, uncle Ned all that bad unless I got in to trouble with Jon or Rob. Then I would get a third degree from him on how bad I was or how I shouldn't be acting like a man, that I was a woman and nothing I do was ever going to change that.

"Doctor, come in and shut the door," Ned spoke as fast as a woman.

They removed the cloth from my arm and there was nothing there, I looked up at Ned and he didn't look all to surprised. I wanted to ask what this meant, how could I have no been burnt. I didn't ask because a deep part of me knew, knew that what ever he was going to tell me was not something that I was going to like. He asked the doctor to leave and tell no one of what he has seen. I wanted to question that but I knew Ned was going to explain why he had said that.

"What does this mean Ned? I don't understand," I whispered almost pleading with him.

"I had a hunch, I didn't know if it was true Acelyne. I guess now I know," Ned started.

"That's not helping Ned. What is wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing. You know how your mother was taken by Rhaegar? Your father like to believe that she was, in all reality no one believed that at all. Lyanna left here because she fell in love with Rhaegar and he promised to take her away so she wouldn't have to marry Robert. As I am now guessing that you are not Roberts but in fact Rhaegar's," My uncle said.

I sat there looking at him. Ned wouldn't lie to me but I didn't want this to be true. I was looking to him to tell me that this was a lie and that I wasn't really a Targaryen. Because if I was then I don't know what I would do. They are all dead, Robert made sure of that, and I would be alone with just the Starks as my family.

"You can't be serious Ned?" I begged.

"Lyanna had her secrets just as we all do. Rhaegar was the last blood of the dragon, he could not burn in a fire. Men tried more and more times than you know but the man just seemed to live through anything that went against him. Lyanna met Rhaegar one day and he had called her the Queen of Love and Beauty and he had taken her a few weeks after that," he said.

"You were the one that found her! What could she have possibly wanted with that Targaryen man?" I asked hoping that he was wrong.

"She asked me to keep a secret for her. You were that secret Acelyne. Lyanna asked her handmaiden to write a letter to Robert saying that you were his and that she loved him more than anything, but those words were not true. She told me that she loved Rhaegar and that they had you together, not by force but because she loved him. You were born out of love not what they want you to believe," Ned was looking out the window.

I looked to the floor. I heard so many stories about the Targaryens, so many bad ones but yet there were just as many good ones out there as well. Rhaegar was my father and I just had to accept that, no more trying or wishing that it wasn't true.

"Are their other Targaryens?" I asked knowing that answer.

"There are two, Deanerys and Viserys Stormborn," he said.

Ned walked out of the door and told me to stay there that he would be back in a few moments. I waited and thought about what the man had just told me. I wasn't alone but the problem was getting to the without Robert knowing. I looked up and saw Ned at the door with two notes in his hand.

"These are for you. Your mother had me keep these and never to read them unless you knew the truth. Your mother cover every inch of problems that you might have met," he told me.

"What is the other one?" I asked.

"I do not know. She asked me to give you them both," he replied.

I took the letters from him and he started to walk out. I did not ask him to stay, what was in these letters my mother didn't want any one knowing, not even her brother so I have to trust her judgment even if I don't like it. I opened the first letter and take a breath. Maybe knowing what's inside might hurt me or maybe help I wouldn't know if I don't read it.

_My daughter,_

_If you are reading this then you know that you are not a Baratheon, thank the gods for that, but you might have questions. I understand that knowing this might hurt you and make you think that I didn't care what ever happened to you. You are wrong in that matter my beautiful baby girl. You are my everything still even though I am not there with you. You are a Targaryen and I know that this will harm any future you may have but my child you must know that I never planned to leave you. You father and I love you more than anything. _

_Acelyne, you will more than likely be one of the last Targaryens. Rhaegar has told me that Robert is after them all and I am truly sorry for that. I look at you now in my arms and I can't help but feel so sad for you, you will never know the family that loved you. Rhaegar's mother wanted you to come so much. Though she doesn't like me to well, you are a Targaryen and she loves you. _

_I have sent a letter to Rhaegar's mother telling her about you and what may become of you, she hasn't sent anything back and I'm afraid that I do not have time to get anything if it does. I have set a way for you, my child. You will not need for anything. Inside the castle is a man named Varys. Go to him and he will give you what I have intended for you. Do not trust him, for he is a spider. Tell him that you've only come to collect what your mother has left you and no more. _

_You will have to go across the narrow sea my darling. It is the only way to flee from Robert and his hate. You get there and you will ask about a silver-haired woman with a boy and girl. The girl is not born yet but she should be soon. There you will stay with them until the time is safe to go back home. To where you are loved._

_I have not done this out of spite of my family, or out of spite for you. I did this because I loved him. The second note in this is from your father. I made him write one just so you would know how he feels about you. He never believed that Robert could win. Rhaegar is just as stubborn as every male in this place. He loves you though, you weren't born out of hate my darling. No matter what they say about us, know that we loved you and everything about you. _

_I love you,  
Your mother, Lyanna Stark._

I took a breath. It was nice to read her letter even though it made little sense to me. I knew who Varys was, who could not if you grew up in the castle but I didn't know what she would give to him to make a way for me. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go across the narrow sea and go to the other Targaryens. I reached for the other letter when Cersei came in. I looked up at her and she was just looking at me.

"I heard you got hurt," she said.

"Burnt," I replied.

"Where," she walked over to me and I held out my hand. "It is gone?" She said in horror.

"It was never there Cersei," I explained.

"How can that be? Unless..." She said.

I gave her the letter that my mother had written for me and she was just sitting there reading it. If she was surprised she didn't really show it. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thank the gods is right. I knew your eyes looked so familiar. This isn't a problem. Jaime and I will help you Acelyne," she said.

"Why are my eyes familiar?" I asked.

"Your father had the most beautiful indigo eyes just like yours. I have a raise you like my own and I do not care what you are. Acelyne you are a warrior and you survive this. You are one of the dragons now," Cersei said with a smile. "Have you read his letter?" She asked.

"No... I'm afraid to. What if he didn't want me like Robert?" I asked dejected.

"Your mother was so beautiful to him and he loved her. I know for a fact that when you have children both parents love the child more than anything. Your father loves you Acelyne," She smiled looking at me. "I'm going to give you time to read that letter and when we go home give you a choice, okay my love?" She asked.

"Yes m'lady," I said.

She walked out of the room and I looked at the letter in my hand. This was it, no going back, no taking everything I've learned today away from my mind. This was truly the point that I could not turn around if I wanted to. I opened the letter slowly and I shed a tear.

_My beautiful daughter,_

_I do not know you yet and I fear I may not ever get to. I look at your mother and hope that you will always look like her, to every god in this world I pray you are just like her. If you are reading this and not hearing it from my voice I know I have failed you as a father, as a mentor and as everything you needed. I can't make up for that my child but you do need to know that you are my child. You are a Targaryen by blood no matter what any one says. _

_Words can not describe my love for you little one. I pray you do great things. I pray that you are a scholar, a warrior, a mother and some ones reason to live. You do not take orders from no man you hear me? You are not beneath any one. You are a Targaryen woman and you will be great. _

_I don't have much time and I am sorry that I am not there for you but I will be watching over you my child. The blood that runs through my veins is yours and you are mine. I love you more with each passing day never forget that. _

_You will grow older without knowing who I was and for that I am so sorrow filled but always know this, you are a great dragon and no one will tell you differently. I have left you dragon eggs. There are three. One black, one white and one blue. The black one is purest black as they come. It hasn't gone dull over the years. The white one has no blemish at all. The blue is like the seas vast and beautiful. I pray that these are tributes that you will behold my daughter and I pray that one day you will do what I could not. _

_I have put them in a chest and you will find them if you ask Ned. Please do so my daughter._

_My love to you,  
Rhaegar Targaryen._

I looked at the letter, dragon eggs? What in the world? Why would he give me those? I looked up and saw Ned at the door.

"What did they say?" He inquired.

"They told me everything you did. One of them told me something more though. There was a box that my mother had. Do you know where it is?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"Why would you need a silly box?" I heard Jaime's voice.

"Ned I need that chest... It's very important," I said

"What is in it?" Cersei asked.

"Trusted things," I smiled.

"Maneuvering around the truth was something you were never good at," Jaime pointed out.

"It was something that he left for me. It would be nice to have it," I spoke only to Ned.

Ned nodded and left the room. Cersei and Jaime were just looking at me. I wanted for them not to know because if they know then they will want me to destroy them and that was something I was no going to do. I could trust my uncle Ned to get them and not look at them, that's just who he was but I wanted to make sure he didn't know what they were.

He came back in with the chest, it was rather large but it looked very easy to carry and for that I was happy. He looked at me before giving it to me, it was a look of I'm not sure what's in here so you should be careful. Though I already knew what was in it and I was more than happy to open it.

I opened it and saw them, they were just as he described. They were beautiful and I was in awe of them. It was like seeing the sun when you haven't all winter. It was the most breath-taking moment I have has in a long time.

"What is it?" Cersei asked.

"Rubies," I said full of confidence.

"The man gave you rubies?" Jaime asked.

"Yes, they are beautiful," I smiled.

I looked up at Ned and noticed that he was looking at me with confusion. He knew what was in the chest, that would be the only reason why he was looking at me like that. I smiled at him and he just shook it off and nodded. They all told me that they would be back to sort out what will happen to me. That part I didn't understand, I wasn't going anywhere this was my home and these are my people if Robert doesn't like it then so be it.


	2. Lajak(Warrior)

Ned shut the door, Cersei, Jaime and I looked at him with this face that said what are you doing. He walked into the middle of the room with his head down. I couldn't understand what was running through his mind but I guess it was about what had happened tonight.

"Ned? What are you doing?" Jaime asked.

"Thinking. Lyanna feared for you and..." His voiced faded. He looked up at me trying to tell if I heard him slip up. "You are what he fears, Acelyne. He mustn't know about you," Ned spoke once again.

"But he does... I've been raised by him," I said.

"You were not raised by him, do not lie to yourself," Cersei said.

"Fine what do you both purpose I do? Just run and never look back?" I said.

"Tell him you are going to go see Qarth. I know how you've always wanted to go there," Jaime said.

"Yes but really? I don't want to go, this is my home," I said.

"Like I said you need to go. He mustn't know about you. He would kill you in an instant Acelyne. Do you understand?" Ned said.

I looked to Cersei and she was anything but loud. Cersei had been a mother to me, though she did not like my mother. At this moment I was looking toward her for guidance but she was giving none. I looked down. Was there nothing I could do?

"You will go away. To the rest of the Targaryens and forget this land," Jaime said.

"But I don't want to. My family is here, in Westros. What will I do?" I asked.

Everyone was quiet and it felt like a knife to the heart. "You will do what you know. Acelyne, you never were just a woman who sat by the sides and waited for a man to save her and you will not do that now. You will go to Pentos and be with the Targaryens. You know that's what you must do," Cersei finally spoke.

"But how can I? They will not trust me. I look like a Stark. How is this going to be any different from trying to make a life in Kings Landing? I was an outcast there and, by the gods, I will be one with them. I am not pure, they'll send me out," I said trying to reason with them.

"Do you want to die?" Ned said.

"No... but how can I do what you are asking of me? I do not know them. I rather stay here then go to Pentos," I replied.

"You will die here. He knows this is where you would go. This is for your own protection Acelyne," Jaime spoke up without hesitation.

I looked at them all and I was crushed. They were my family and I was just supposed to leave them for the hopes that my father would never find out that I am a Targaryen. I stood there looking at them hoping they were wrong but I could see it in their eyes that there was no changing the fact that I was a Targaryen. I nodded and all of them walked out of the room.

I fell to the bed, this was the last time I was to see the Starks, the last time I would see Cersei and Jaime. I don't want this. I stayed to the bed until I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Jon standing there waiting for me.

"I heard you were going to Qarth?" He asked all nicely.

"Yes," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Why might I ask?" He said.

"There are things you do not know Jon and I wish I could keep them unknown forever but I can not and I have to leave because of it," I smiled.

"You're lying," he said pulling me into a hug.

"I have to Jon. It's not something I can say out loud but just know that it is for a good reason," I smiled trying not to let the first tear I had fall.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I love you," was all he said.

"I know that silly," I replied.

He let go and started to turn around. "I guess we are both headed off in different directions," he said.

I smiled as he left but he left a question in my head. Where was he going? I was about to go after him when I saw Robert coming down the hall in a rage. I was praying that no one told him that I was going away so soon but as I expected he saw me and started walking toward my door and I wanted so bad to be gone from this place.

"Father," I bowed.

"What is this I hear about you going to Qarth?" He questioned.

"I want to see Essos father is there a problem?" I asked.

"No..." He said. I turned around headed for my bed when I heard him. "You're the last thing that I have of her Acelyne," he said much to my surprise.

"But I am not her father," I replied.

He was quiet and I took that a sign that he didn't want me around him any more so I started to walk back into my room. As I thought he turned around and left with no other word, no I know just nothing. I shut the door and went over to my bed and sighed. What was I doing? How easy could it be for him to find out that I was a Targaryen? I took a breath, did I really want to know that answer?

I sat down on my bed and picked up the chest once more, the dragon eggs were lovely and it was an amazing surprise to actually have them. Though I wonder, what did Rhaegar mean by do what he could not? Did he mean that there were real dragons in them? I looked at them, if that was the case then it made them all the more special to me.

I set the chest right by my bed side and I layed my head on the pillow. I fell asleep fairly quickly though the thought of having a dragon kept running through my mind. I wanted to know if there was a way to hatch the eggs and if there was, I was going to do it. These are my dragons.

I woke up the next morning to a howl at my door, to which I was not surprised. Lady would always wake Sansa up and then she would be at my door when I was here. She was a really beautiful wolf but she did like having us on a schedule.

I walked out the door. "I'm awake you silly girl," I patted her on her head and she barked.

I walked down the hall and went to the dinning hall, I think that's what they call that room, and sat down by Myrcella. Cersei was talking to them and I was all quiet just siting there. Myrcella started talking to me about my trip and why I wanted to go.

"Myrcella it is not nice to nag," Cersei stated trying to get Myrcella off my back.

"But she never goes anywhere. I just wanted to know why now?" Myrcella asked.

"Myrcella is right. Why are you leaving now?" Jofferey said in one of the rudest voices I've heard all morning.

"I thought it best that I go visit Essos when I am still able to, alone. Do you have a problem with that Jofferey?" I stated.

"No. Though I am wondering why you aren't married or even promised to be married. Do you not like men?" He said laughing.

"What I like and what I don't like is none of your businesses. If you would, please excuse me I have to go get ready," I said walking off.

I walked to my room and started to pack the things that I has just finished unpacking yesterday. Though when you need to leave the rule of the king you do what you must I guess. I sat there looking around the room hoping that his would not be the last time that I ever see this place but knowing Robert he wouldn't give up the search until I was dead. So looking around here I was starting to think that this would be the last time.

I never heard the door open as I turned around I saw Robb and I smiled. He was looking at me with sad eyes and I didn't get it but I saw Greywind as he walked past Robb to me. I smiled and leaned down to the big Dire Wolf.

"He's grown so big," I said to no one in particular.

"Why are you leaving?" Robb spoke very bluntly.

"I want to see Essos. I guess this just seems like the time," I smiled looking up at him.

Robb walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "But I do not want you to go," he said looking down towards me.

"It doesn't matter what you or I want. This must be done," I said.

"You are like a sister to me. If they think they can just take you away then they are sadly mistaken," he pointed out full of anger.

"Robb, no one is taking me away. I want to go. You know as well as I do how much I travel," I smiled.

"You've never left across the sea. I can't believe that you would want to. That isn't you," he said shaking me a little.

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do," I pointed out bluntly.

"Lyne..." He tried to beg.

"Begging doesn't become you Lord Stark," I said pulling away from him.

He pulled her back. "I am no Lord to you," he finished.

We stood there for a moment longer, I knew what he was trying to do and I knew he thought it worked. I pulled away and walked to my stuff and started to pack it all up once more, he sighed and left the room. Robb had been right, I would have never wanted to travel across the narrow sea before. Thinking back to it that man knew everything about me and everything I would do.

For a long time my father wanted to give me away to Robb, saying that the north would be stronger with the two of us but that was just weird. He's my cousin no matter how much one would like to deny it. Ned finally talk some sense into Robert and Robb and I never had to go through with it.

I wanted so much more from this life, I wanted a family one day, a man who would love me and children that ran free to play where they hearts desired. That day would not come though, because I learned that we do not love but we as women are forced to love. I will be given to some high lord in hopes of a treaty with them and I will have children with him and that will be the extent of it. I looked down at the floor, now I wasn't even sure if I would marry a lord.

I had finished packing all of my stuff when Ned walked in with Robert and Robb. I wanted to roll my eyes at Robb because I knew he had told them that I said that I didn't want to go. I looked at them with questions in my eyes trying to mask the anger that I was feeling.

I bowed. "What brings you three men here?" I asked.

"Robb brought it to our attention that you really didn't want to go. Is this true?" Robert spoke.

"I don't know what Robb told you but this is my decision and I would very much like to go see Essos with my own eyes," I smiled.

"You're lying!" Robb stated.

"Robb," Ned corrected him.

"I am not and I find it quite upsetting that you would think so little of my word," I spoke only to Robb.

"I wouldn't have thought it little if you told the truth!" Robb blurted.

"I am! I want to see Qarth, Pentos and everything else over there. Yes it will be different over there than here and I might be offended by what I see but I still want to see it. Why don't you believe me?" I asked.

"It is done boy. Understand that," Robert said walking out.

Ned left the room as well but Robb stayed. I looked at him and he had tears in his eyes. I smiled at him hoping that he would get past what ever it was that held him to his theory. I wanted every one here to believe that I wanted to go.

"What if you never come home? What will we do then?" He spoke finally.

"I will. What do you mean we? No one cares for me here Robb. That's why I can do what I do without any one," I said.

"I care! I love you. You are my family. Is that why you are leaving? You think no one cares? Lyne please I need you here," he pointed out.

"You do not need me Robb. You will find a beautiful Lady, you will marry her and have many children. You do not need me," I said.

He looked at me with one of the most saddest faces that I have ever seen and a tear fell from his eyes. I walked over to him and wiped his tear away, he didn't smile, he didn't laugh all he did was turn away from me and walk out my door. I knew he didn't believe me that I wanted this but if he didn't know then it would be better on him.

I looked at the small room once more and it seemed like a cold, empty room nothing like it was before. I saw the chest on the floor and walked over to it, this is what I really had left of my parents and that was fine with me. I didn't pull them out afraid of what any one would do if they say them. I just looked at them, three of the most beautiful things and they were mine.

Cersei cleared her throat and I turned around. She was still stunning as ever but I smiled politely and she came to sit with me. She was the one that started to talk.

"Everything will be sorted out my little wolf. I know it will be," she said hugging me.

"They are not rubies," I whispered to her.

"What are they?" She asked almost laughing at me.

"They are dragon eggs," I said ever so quietly.

She was quiet for a long time. "Can I see them?" She asked.

I opened the chest and moved it over to her line of sight, she gasped and she just looked at me with these eyes that held pure amazement. I started to reach for one and she shook her head. I knew what she meant but it wouldn't be to bad if a lion held one right?

"Would you like for some one to come in here and see them?" She asked.

"No," I replied.

"Good now put them up," she smiled.

I did as she asked. "Cersei, can I ask you something?"

"Sure little wolf," she smiled once more.

"Is this a right thing to do?" I asked.

"We all do things that we are not proud of and we all have a side that fears the things unknown. If Robert finds out he will kill you and the world will have lost a great heart and there aren't many in this land we call home little wolf," she said.

"This is my home," I pointed out.

"And when it is safe for you to come home I will send a letter for you but not until then beautiful," she said.

"Will you know where I am?" I asked.

"I will," she stated with such reassurance.

"I... Thank you," I said.

"For what little wolf?" She asked.

"For being the mother I needed. You didn't have to. You could've left me alone to fend for my self and yet you did not. For so long I have looked to you as my mother and now leaving you will be one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," I explained.

"I hated your mother... I did. She was everything I wasn't but that was no reason for me not to love you little wolf. You are strong and you will be strong until you can not any longer. I am proud to have raise you," she said pulling me into a hug. "I have news for you. I had a letter sent last night for the things your mother left with Lord Varys. He has delivered them to me and I will deliver them to you my little wolf. There are people who will want these and there are people willing to steal them, you need to know what people you can trust and what people you can not. For that will be the only way you survive little wolf," she finished.

"I know the people I can trust," I told her.

"Good," she said.

She handed the little bag to me and I opened it, they were beautiful diamonds. There were many of them and I was taken back for a moment. I looked at Cersei and she was just smiling.

"They are beautiful if I might add," she laughed.

"That they are," I said.

She got up. "I love you little wolf," she walked away.

I smiled and just looked at the diamonds that I had in my hand, was this really what she had left for me? This was a way to get what ever I wanted so I was guessing that this was really what she had in mind for me. I looked around and noticed that all of my stuff was packed and I took a breath. I walked down toward the entrance and saw Ned.

"Every thing is ready," I told him.

"Good I will send some one up for your things," he said.

"Tell them to leave the chest there. I'll carry that my self," I smiled.

"Of course," Ned nodded.

I saw Jon and Robb over with little Arya and Sansa. I walked over to them and I saw Sansa's grin. I looked at her with those eyes that said why are you so happy.

"I am to be married to Jofferey," she said smiling.

My face fell. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Isn't great!" She smiled.

"Something like that," I nodded and she walked away.

Both Robb and Jon were looking at me. "What?" I said.

"You know something we don't?" Robb asked.

"He's just an ass. I'm hoping over time he will get better for Sansa's sake," I said.

"For Sansa's sake is right," Jon said.

I smiled they were the reason boys feared to court me, Jon was always around when I was little and Robb well... Robb made it seem like we would always be together even though we never were to be together. It was always weird to me how he acted and thinking about it, it was now weir how he was acting this morning.

"Robb can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," we walked over to a place where it was just him and I. "What did you need?"

"Why did you say I was lying earlier? It was none of your business," I said.

"None of my business? One of my family members are leaving, that is my business," he pointed out.

"Did you have to go to Robert?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go," he stated.

"Well to bad. I am going," I said walking away.

I went to Ned and then he told me that it was time for me to go, I nodded and headed up to go get the chest. I wanted to carry it because it was easier for me to carry it then some one looking in it. I walked into the room and there were three people around my chest. I walked over to them and they all scattered as fast as they could, to say they looked like mice would be an understatement.

I looked around, one last look around and I headed for the door. I sighed and then walked down the hall. I loved Winterfell like a child would like their wold home but it was time to leave the nest and live like a wold bird should. I smiled and went to the floor. I saw all the Starks there and I smiled.

Sansa ran up and said goodbye, Arya wanted to go with me but Ned had said no, Rickon and Bran said nothing that I thought was out of the normal. Jon said his good bye and hugged me, Robb smiled and wanted to not let go. Catelyn said she loved me and I was always welcome back, Ned was the worst he said that I would always be a Stark no matter what any one said. Then he hugged me and that got both of us a little emotional.

Cersei and Jaime said their goodbyes, Myrcella hugged me and told me not to go, Jofferey said nothing but there was a goodbye in his eyes that I could see. Tommen told me that when I come back I had to bring him something or else I was not to come back. Robert wasn't really there so I didn't make that big of a deal about it.

I got on my horse and I headed to the exist and I was praying that nothing bad will happen to me on my way there, though I did have an escort I just felt like things could happen even if I did have protection. I was just thinking the way to the sea.


	3. Athzhilar(Love)

I walked onto the boat, looking back was not an option at all. I was away from that place and there was no turning back now. I walked toward the edge and looked over to the beautiful water, it was crystal clear and it was quiet amazing. The more I looked at it the more I envied the fish swimming in it. All they fish had to do was swim and avoid the bigger fish and the people then that was pretty much it. They had it so easy.

The men on the ship were ordered not to talk to me, by the request of my father I had a guard that was sworn to the Starks and he was meant to keep me out of any danger and if he sees fit take me home. Though I am assuming Ned had told him that I wasn't to return no matter how things went unless I was contacted to come home. He told me that he was in Robert's Rebellion then he proceeded to tell me that he was not exactly on Robert side but they had no idea when they stormed the castle and his life was spared.

My guard liked to talk, only he forgot to mention his name and that was a bit of an awkward situation when it was time to actually ask him something though we got it worked out for the most part. He told me about times when he was serving under the mad king, times when everything was getting out of hand and times with Robert. Though he did not like Robert as king he said , and I quote, 'that even though the fat bastard does nothing he does keep peace' and that was all it took for me to laugh.

It was easy to forget to laugh when all the things get so terrible around you and I guess that was all he was trying to do, keep things happy and not hinder this process. I was quite happy to have him accompanying me, it made me not feel like I was completely alone and it also made me think there might be a light at the end of this tunnel. I sat there looking at the sea once more, it was still so enticing to me and the more I looked the more I wanted to be in it.

"Staring off into the deep will make you lose your mind, malady," one of the men on the boat told me.

"How do you not go mad? It's beautiful," I said looking at him.

"We learn to look away," he said getting up.

I got up and found my guard and sat there near him, I was not afraid of these men and they more than likely couldn't hold a candle to my skills but I still had to travel with them picking fights would only harm my journey. I looked up and there was no land near the coast so I thought it best that I go and sleep this journey away. I got up and the guard followed, I went to the simple but exclusive 'room' that I was to sleep in. I sat there on the bed and Iooked over and saw the chest, I smiled and then looked up.

"You want to be alone?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Though before you go, can I know your name or is that too much to ask of you?" I looked at him.

"Ancel my lady," he said bowing out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at the thought of him bowing to me, I was no royal my whole life nor would I have been if my true parent's would have lived so him bowing meant nothing to me. I picked up the chest and pulled the three eggs out and put them on my pillow, they were truly something. I smiled and then picked up the black one, there were supposed dragons in them and they were not named.

I looked at the one in my hand and smiled, I wanted to name them, I wanted them to be something more than a last thought. I pulled it closer to my face, Valarr I named him. Valarr was a great warrior and I wanted to think that this dragon was going to be just as he was, though dying young was a difficult thing and I would not wish that for my dragon. I looked over to the white, it looked to me as if it was a girl, I wanted to name her Lyanna for the mother I never knew. I sat there looking at the other and all that was coming to mind was Eddard so that was going to be the best name for that one.

I smiled and put them back in the chest, happy that no one had come in and saw my I guess you could call them a secret. I put the chest right by the head of the bed and tried to get some sleep, though nothing was really helping me. So I just really resorted to looking at the ceiling for the time being.

It had taken three days to get across the narrow sea, three terrible, long, and boring days. I felt like I was losing my mind in my room most of the time but the men on the boat were so vulgar that I wasn't really up to the thought of being entertained by them. I was reading some books, some were more on the lines of what my uncle Tyrion would read but that was all they had and reading was better than talking to these men about who knows what. One of the men one day said that it was weird having a lady read, it took me back a bit but then I realized that I wasn't like most ladies and that was okay with me.

We landed and I wanted to run on to the land and thank the gods that be for making this a faster trip than necessary. I grabbed the things that I wanted, the chest and a book, then headed off. Ancel wanted to take the chest off my hands and I told him that would not happen seeing as though I felt indifferent in letting him hold my valuable things and he laughed it off.

I looked up to find Ancel talking to man who looked quite weird to me, he was not skinny at all... well he was quite fat to be honest, he had this beard that looked like a snakes tongue but it was braided. Dark, greying hair and he was wearing orange and tan colors. He was near his late years I could tell and he wasn't all that good at hiding it. Ancel noticed that I was off the boat and he waved me over to him, I smiled and walked over to them keeping my head held high.

"You look lovely," the man said to me.

"I highly doubt that, I've been on a ship for three days with no way of making my self up but I am happy that you think so," I said smiling.

"You talk like a woman," he laughed.

"I am one sir. Though I hoped one day that wouldn't matter seeing as how you talk I guess that's not the case," I spoke with harsh words but they were truthful.

"That was not as a woman at all," Ancel said laughing.

"You're right. Shall we be on our way, the young dragon is dying to meet you my lady," he smiled.

I took a breath and got on the horse he was pointing at, there was no help because I did not need it. Riding a horse was like breathing to me and the more I was on one the more comfortable I was, they both looked at me and I nodded for them to keep going and Ancel laughed at me. The man rode first and I was to follow him then it would be Ancel, Ancel said that it was that way so he could keep an eye on me . I followed with the plan not really caring what way I would ride I was just wanting to get this over.

The ride was full of beautiful sights, the people were not at all like the people at Westros and the sight of them was quite weird for me but the more I saw the more I liked, though I was not a fan of slaves. It was immoral and wrong to make people work for you, I mean if they want to they will and will ask no questions but making them will make them hate you. Hate gets you no where in life.

I smiled when I saw a house near, it was beautiful and white though it wasn't what I was use to it was still just as beautiful as any castle. We rode up to the entrance and there was this silver-haired man waiting and at that moment I was guessing that he was a Targaryen... The hair was a dead give away. Ancel made a noise and all I wanted to do was laugh, he didn't look much like I had thought.

The man in the orange stopped and got off his horse. "Viserys," the man said.

"Is this her, Illyrio?" Viserys asked.

"I assume so," he said respectfully.

He walked over to me. "Your name?" He rudely asked.

"My name is Acelyne," I said not giving a damn about my tone.

"I've heard that you and your brother are my family," he said.

"I do not know what you are talking about Viserys I do not have a brother," I told him.

"That's strange my mother once spoke of Lyanna Stark having two children," he paused, "I must've heard wrong," he finished.

"Did she talk about Lyanna a lot?" I asked.

"She knew your mother well. She was the one that took care of her when she was with child," Viserys replied uninterested.

I nodded and we walked through the door to the house, the inside was just as wonderful as the outside. It was full of light and it had more room than I think Illyrio knew what to do with, I was starting to guess that this man had been some what wealthy. Ancel and I were walking right behind Viserys when a beautiful girl walked out.

She wasn't different from Viserys, she had wonderful silver hair and the most beautiful purple eyes that I have ever seen, though I haven't seen many. She smiled at her brother and then looked toward me then her face seemed to brighten a little. She wasn't tall by any means but looking at her I think her beauty made up for her being so small.

"Hello," she said with such grace.

"Hello," I replied.

"Your eyes are like ours..." She simply stated.

"They are indigo, not purple," I stated smiling.

"It's a shame that you aren't full Targaryen. You eyes would be purple if you were," Viserys said.

"I like my eyes. They stand out more than I need them to but I've never complained. The way I see it is yes I could be more Targaryen but I am not and in this time I don't think your going to get many full Targaryens," I stated.

"I like her," Viserys simply said.

They walked ahead of us but the girl stayed behind. "What is your name?" I asked her.

"Daenerys," she said smiling.

"Acelyne. It's very nice to meet you Daenerys," I said taking her hand.

The day went well, well is a simple word for it though it went more like indifferent. Viserys was always at my throat telling me that I was not a true Targaryen and then you had Illyrio talking about how wonderful it should be for me to have this type of family. Ancel had not said a word the time we were here and I was wondering if it was because he feared Viserys but then I looked at the skinny man and noticed that Ancel could kill him in a matter of minutes if he was a treat.

Daenerys didn't talk much, though I was guessing that was quite usual for her seeing as how her brother treated her. She was sweet though, every time she did talk you could see a caring sort in her eyes that was very rare to see. I wasn't one to like women because in my experience they talked to much but she wasn't like any one I've ever met and it was quite refreshing to see.

All Viserys wanted to do was talk about how he was going to take back what was truly his and it was more than annoying to me, because if he wanted to get down to it the throne was not his. I ignored it though because this talk gave me little interest, I couldn't see how he wanted so much what wasn't his. He kept calling him self a dragon but I wasn't really sure if he had ever seen one.

"Do you burn?" I asked Viserys.

"What type of question is that?" He replied to me.

"A good one. I've stories that Rhaegar could not burn and he was a dragon. Can you burn?" I asked.

"I'm sure they were only stories," Viserys maneuvered around my question but little did he know that he had already answered it.

I sat there quiet while they talked and was just looking at him, for a man who calmed to be a dragon he didn't look like the type, though I wasn't sure what type of man looked like a dragon so I couldn't say much. Ancel looked over at me and all I did was smile, that was all I really could do any more. Hiding everything inside is better than being a burden on other people and I guess it was just better this way.

I excused my self and went to the room Illyrio said was mine, it was beautiful and it was nice. Though I was guessing that he would give me a nice room because I was use to living like this, I sighed I didn't want to be seen as the girl who had to be in a nice home or a nice room but that was just how it always was. I looked over at the chest on the floor, oh how I wished that they were real. Something in my heart was aching for them for a reason I didn't know but I wanted them so much.

I sat on the bed and then a few women came in and started to help me dress, which was extremely weird for me I never made the servants we had at the castle dress me like I couldn't do it my self. I guess being more of an outcast made me grow some independence for my self. I smiled and dismissed them from my room and they were utterly shocked but obliged by my words any way.

The more I sat alone in the room the more I wanted to go back home, I didn't want to be here and I think it showed a little. I heard a knock at my door and I walked over to get it. Daenerys was at it and she looked up at me with this face that told me that she wanted to talk. I moved aside to allow her in the room and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but... you're the only person I can talk to about this," she said sighing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"My bother is making me marry a Dothraki Khal," she stated so simply.

"Oh... Well are you happy about it?" I asked not really knowing what to say.

"I do not know him and... the Dothraki are very brutal," she pointed out.

"I know. I've done my research of them. Why is he making you do this?" I asked.

"He has an army and my brother wants it," she pointed out.

"An army for what exactly?" I asked more than likely knowing the answer to that question.

"He wants to take back what is ours, no matter the cost," she said.

I sat there looking at her and trying to think of all the people over in Westros that wouldn't benefit from another war. I wanted to point out to her that every one over there thinks that all Targaryens are dead and that it is a useless try but the light in her eyes said something to me. I sighed and just sat there.

"Have you ever seen Westros?" I asked.

"No," she replied straight to the point.

"It's wonderful and ugly at the same time. Holding the title as king is ten times more difficult than you think it is. It's not 'because I have the title I have the people or the funds to keep my royalty'. You might have an army to get what you want but... You lack the skills to be sly and cunning enough to make the people do as you want," I paused, "Robert Baratheon sucks as a king, he does nothing but spend all the money that the kingdom does not have because it suits him. Ruling takes money, fame and respect. Do you have any of that over there?" I asked.

"There are people who wait for our return," she said.

"No one knows that you two are alive Daenerys. What are you going there for? A land you've never seen?" I asked.

"Don't you want to go home?" She pointed out.

"I would love nothing more than to do that but it is not safe for a Targaryen over there and I highly doubt it ever will be," I said.

She looked at me with this face that said she wasn't going to listen to me. "We need to take what is ours," she said.

I sighed, "If you are so intent on doing this then you might need some one who grew up in the castle," I said.

"You grew up there?" She asked.

"Yes. Lyanna wrote a letter to Robert lying to him telling him that I was his and that's what I have thought my whole life. I lived in the castle because he wasn't going to give me up because I was apart of Lyanna," I told her.

"He really loved her," she pointed out.

"But she did not love him. She chose your brother, my father and now we're here," I said.

"Now we are here," She repeated.

She excused her self and it was just me in the big room once more, I sighed, was I really going to get into this without any help. I was not as cunning as Lord Varys nor did I have money like the Lannisters, I started to think that this was going to be one of the worst idea's I've ever had.

Ancel came into my room and confirmed what Daenerys told me and I told him that what I intend to do about it. He smiled and said that he would not say a word to any one for this was too good to tell, he was excited that a Targaryen wanted to reclaim Westros. I on the other hand was not so pleased all I was thinking about was my family or well the people who I called family.

If they do by some miracle get this army and knowing the Dothraki they are not crossing the narrow sea but if by some chance they do then my family will be in danger. I wanted nothing more than to see Robert off that chair but if it came down to it I would protect Myrcella and Tommen not matter what. I looked to the floor, this was going to be one of the most trying time I would ever have.


	4. Zheana(beautiful)

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones but I wish I did. So i'll be in the corner writing fan fiction until they all end up dead because we all know that's where everyone is going to end up.**_

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading I love waking up to see that so many people have read this! If you haven't noticed all the chapter headings are in Dothraki... I know awesome right! I was thinking about having Acelyne talk to some of them in Dothraki some times. That just means I have to brush up on how to make a sentence in Dothraki. But don't forget to Review and tell me how things are going! **_

* * *

The more I looked around this place the more I saw what I hated, slaves doing the bidding of their 'masters' and getting whipped for no reason. I wanted to say something but Ancel said that going against these people were not in our best interest at the moment. I sat there looking around and nothing I saw I wanted, all I really wanted to do was go home. Home to Robb, Jon and my other family because these things were hurting me, not physically but it hurt to see that Viserys wanted this. I looked up and saw Dany looking down at me.

I smiled and waved, Dany had been more and more upset lately the closer it got to time for her to meet this Khal the more she didn't want to move. She knew the cost of this and she understood that if she wanted to help her brother then she would have to marry this Khal but that didn't necessarily mean she wanted to. I looked to the little girl a strength, though she didn't see her self as strong she was because there wasn't many people who could do what she was and not be strong.

Ancel kept saying that I would be most likely sold to a man if Viserys had his way and that was what I worried me the most about. I had fought tooth and nail with Robert begging him to when the time came to let me chose the man I was to be married to and he agreed for the most part. The longer I waited the more he wanted to give me away and looking back now I should have just gone with Robb... He was the better out of every man who Robert wanted. It was actually disturbing how many men Robert has wanted me to marry, at one point Renly was an option.

I looked to the floor and thought, thought of Dany and how if she really did not want this then Viserys shouldn't force her to but that would only draw up an argument and Viserys and I have butted heads on more than one occasion. No doubt that I could kill the man easily but the more I was around him the more I just noticed that he was trying to save his house, so I was forced to somewhat be nice according to Ancel.

I heard Viserys and all I wanted to do was get up and walk away but Ancel looked at me with those you know better eyes that most of the time got on my nerves and today was no different. He came into my line of sight and I could tell that he was happier today then I have seen him in all the time I had been here and I wanted to ask what was so special about today. He walked over to us and explained that today the Khal would be coming to see Daenerys and then he will make his decision on their marriage.

All I wanted to do was go hug her and tell her that everything will be fine, that maybe she could still go back from this but I knew that would be childish of me so I just smiled and nodded. I wondered what they had done to make fate hate them so much that he would sell his sister for the power he wanted. I ignored Ancel and Viserys talking and thought about if, just maybe, he didn't want her though that was less likely Daenerys was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen and denying her would mean that you are blind. Though if he did then all this talk of getting an army would stop.

I stopped thinking about it, Westros was my home and going back would be an exciting thing but destroying everything I was raised with would not be a pleasant way to go home. I stood off to the side as I saw Daenerys coming down the stairs, she looked so beautiful but so revealing. I wanted to cover her because if this man wanted her then he could want her without seeing everything. Poor girl didn't even know what she was getting into, marriages like this often suck.

I stood there watching Viserys get impatient asking why weren't they here yet, then Illyrio spoke to him telling him that the Dothraki aren't really people who tend to be on time. I rolled my eyes, the more impatient he was the more I wanted to slap this man traveling takes time and I guess he just wanted his army. I walked over to Daenerys and she smiled a weary smile, it wasn't happiness as one could expect to see when they are meeting their soon to be husband it was just duty. That in my eyes was one of the worst things a girl could do, marry for her duty.

I looked up when I heard horse coming and to my astonishment I saw them, they weren't as tall and mysterious as they sounded they just looked like men on horses with nothing really covering them. I wanted to laugh but laughing at a Dothraki could get me killed or raped. Ancel pulled me back so I wouldn't be seen as the one they were giving away, looking at them they just seemed to call the way a wolf does when you're in need.

They were absolutely amazing and to think I was not willing to come over here before. I watched them as Illyrio introduced them, he surprised me by introducing me as a Targaryen as well it made me smile and actually feel like I belonged. I looked over to Dany and noticed she was more enticed by them not scared, I smiled she was just like I was and yet it was quite funny to see. I looked toward the men once more and smiled, the Khal was far from ugly and his hair showed he was well equiped in talking her home back.

Illyrio called for Dany and she walked toward them with little hesitation but with all the grace that I had seen from her the first day I met her. The men were looking at her, some were in awe and then others were just blank kind of like the Khal. I wasn't sure if he had liked her or not but I watched a few more moments and saw the way he seemed to be interested in her and I knew at that moment that he was going to accept the offer.

It was quite strange but it all worked in Daenerys favor and then just like that he and his men rode away, I was shocked but something told me that this wasn't the last I would see from them. Viserys ran like a little girl to Illyrio's side asking where they went I rolled my eyes at his childish actions. That's when I heard something that shocked me, Illyrio said that if he hadn't liked her we would have known and I smiled at least Daenerys wasn't such a failure in Viserys eyes.

I looked down and then walked back into the house, if I was going to leave with them then I needed to do something to pass the time until they got married. That's when Illyrio stopped me and told me that their wedding would take place tonight and that shocked me more than anything. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that was too soon Dany knew nothing about this man but he moved his hand as to since me and that pissed me off more so I walked away. The more I was around these men the more I hated living here.

I wasn't stalking but I did want to be alone so I walked to my room and shut the door not allowing any one time to come in though I'm sure they could if they wanted to. I looked down to the chest that I had brought with me, was this who I really was? Some one that sat by and waited for the events to happen? I didn't like it here and I didn't want to be here. I stopped thinking of what I wanted and started to think what would be best for me in this time.

The more I dwell on what has happened the more I got angry and the more I hated my mother for putting me in this situation. I sat there and I heard a knock at the door, I didn't want to answer it but the more I looked at the door the more I felt compelled to actually get up and get it. I got up just in time to hear another knock, I rolled my eyes at that and just answered it any way. I opened it to find Daenerys almost in tears, I looked at her and she almost ran into my room.

"Do you know that it's tonight?" She said looking at me and all I could do was just nod. "Why? Why are they making me do this? All I want to do is go home," she started to cry.

"This is your home Dany. I can't express how much I mean that. You've heard stories of there, you've never been there and you don't understand what it is like over there," I pointed out very harshly.

"I don't want to marry him," she simply whispered.

I pulled her into a hug, "I know that Daenerys but he's not ugly... That has to be something. Just think if he looked like a monster then this would be a lot worse," we both started laughing but this wasn't really wasn't a laughing matter.

"He didn't like me," she said.

"That's not what I saw he seemed to be interested in you little dragon," I said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Very. Now go get washed up, you have your wedding tonight," I said smiling.

Daenerys got up smiling though I could tell that she was still very hesitant on going through with this and I could understand that more than any one now. She shut the door after her but not two minutes later Viserys walked in, I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept a smile on my face. Though I thought the man more as a snake then a dragon he seemed to like me a little more than it was necessary.

"What did you tell her?" He asked.

"That he wasn't ugly," I told him the truth.

"So you did not convince her to go against this?" He asked.

"No Viserys. I want to go home just like you do. Why would I tell her that she shouldn't marry him?" I asked.

"You are very... opinionated and she has come to you a lot more lately. I just thought that you would have put that in her mind," he said.

"Viserys I am not rude. You and your sister took me in knowing who I was and to repay you by doing something like that wouldn't be like family at all," I said.

He walked closer. "Lilac, your eyes," he said running a hand through my hair.

"What?" I asked a little taken back.

"Your eyes are not indigo, yes they have a some blue in them but they look a lot like my brothers," he smiled.

I smiled at him and he brought me closer. "What are you doing Viserys?" I asked.

"Your beauty is breath-taking," he said.

"You're family," I pointed out.

"My father and mother were brother and sister," he pointed out.

I looked away this was not going to happen no matter what he wanted. I heard some one clear their throat at the door and I was almost jumping up with happiness. Yes Viserys was an okay looking guy but he was family and if I was to be with family then I would've chose Robb. I looked up to see Ancel standing there and I was once more glad to have him here.

Viserys walked away and Ancel was looking at me with those eyes that said I'm not going to ask and for that I was highly greatful because trying to explain that would be one of the most weird things I would probably have to do. Ancel walked in and shut the door, his face held nothing on it and that was the strangest things for me. The time I have gotten to know this man he had worn all his emotions on his face.

He handed me a letter. "This is to you," he said.

I took it, _Acelyne, he knows now why you have left and he is sworn on your demise. I love you little wolf be safe and let the courage of the dragon help you in everything you do. Cersei. _I looked up at Ancel and he had nothing on his face.

"Ancel?" I asked.

"I am to protect you at all cost. I don't care," he said.

"Don't care about what?" I asked he didn't answer. "Don't care about what Ancel?" I almost shouted.

"He sent me a letter telling me to see that you never live another day," he said. I looked to the floor, I knew his hatred was bad but I didn't know it was this bad. "I will not Acelyne. You are a friend and an amazing women I couldn't hurt you," he said.

"But Ancel... If you don't you will be going against your kings orders," I said.

"I would disobey a million kings for you," he said.

I smiled and hugged him, it wasn't something I was use to. People normally hate me or think that should hold my tongue and to see the man I've put so much trust in it was making me happy to know that he wouldn't tear that trust away. He let go and looked at me with weary eyes, I had no doubt in my mind now if I was to go back to Westros then I would go with the Targaryens and help them not matter what the cost. I pulled away and walked to my bed, Ancel took that as I was going to bed.

He left the room and I was alone, I sat there and re-read Cersei's letter, this letter meant that the man I had claimed as my father for so many years didn't care one ounce for me and that he would kill me in a flat second. I looked around the room I was in, no matter how much I wanted to go back home there was no way I could and this was the time I had to let go of that life. I grabbed a quill and started to write back to Cersei. I wanted to tell her that I understand what he is trying to do and that I understand what I had to do.

I wrote back to her and told her everything that I wanted to, I didn't tell her their plans I really didn't tell her anything. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful sea, how this place had so much beauty that it was ridiculous and then the people were just slaves in a place that could do so much better. I heard a knock at the door and realized that I had been in this room for a very long time.

I went to open it and Ancel was there smiling, he was different he had that smile and he was dressed better and that's when it hit me. I ran back into the room and picked out a better dress, Ancel was about to come in the room and I yelled at him to leave and give me some privacy while I get dressed. I got dressed faster than I thought I could, fixed my hair and met Ancel at the door. he was just shaking his head and laughing and all I was doing was scolding him.


	5. Athzalar(Hope)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones George R.R. Martin does... **

**So some of their talks are in Dothraki as promised guy... Go easy on it I tried. **

* * *

I sat there looking out at the wedding, this was truly not what I had expected. There were people having sexual intercourse on what seemed like a dancing area, there were killings and brutal ones at that, but to top it all of Dany looked like she was dying, this wasn't what she had in mind for a wedding and you could read that on her face, the girl looked pale even though her skin was just as fair as mine. I wanted to go help the poor girl, but this was her wedding and the more I thought about the Dothraki the more it seemed to fit.

I walked over to her, I had forgotten that we were to give her gifts so I had made a beautiful diamond necklace for her, a symbol of beauty and strength all in one. She looked at me surprised when I started to walk towards her and her new husband all I was doing was smiling. I looked to the Khal first and pulled one of my valyrian steel knifes and turned it so the blade was facing me and the handle was towards him as a sign of a gift for him.

"Ha shafka," I told him (_For you_,) he nodded and took the knife out of my hand and examined it. He seemed to like it though I wasn't sure he knew that it was made from the sharpest steel known but he accepted it none the less.

"Tihak ha astolat ma lekh," he said, ( _I see you speak my language,_) looking at me.

"Anha hash, vos chek vosma anha hash," I laughed, (_I do, not well but I_ do,).

"Memas davra," he laughed, (_Sounds good_).

I nodded as a sign of thank you, because out of all the words Dothraki does have thank you is not one of them or some reason. I looked over at Dany and she seemed highly surprised that I knew Dothraki, all I could do was laugh at her face when I pulled out her necklace. She was looking at me with more amazement in her eyes then I've ever seen, I handed it to her and she held on to it like it was her last breath. I smiled, over the time I had been here Dany was the one person that I liked and to seeing her like this was something that made me a little happy.

"It's perfect Acelyne. Thank you," she said smiling.

"They are beautiful and they are strong, let that be a lesson Deanerys," I looked at her.

She didn't understand that and I wanted to hit her, what I truly meant to say was that she should be like them beautiful but strong because beauty will get you no where. I went to Ancel and he was just laughing at me, Ancel has been taunting me ever since I was late getting dressed and it was becoming less and less funny. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look all too much in the crowd, the less I saw the more I could actually go with these people.

I saw Illyrio call to some one to bring him a gift, it was a chest and I smiled. I couldn't see what was in it until I saw her pick one up, I was taken back when I saw something quite small and green in her hands. They were like mine and it was amazing to see that I really didn't have to keep mine so hidden any more, her face made me smile because all I could think about was if that was my face when I saw mine then I'm surprised that I didn't give them away.

She looked up to me and all I really could do was smile for her, because there really wasn't much else I could do then Khal Drogo stood up and walked passed me, and I turned to see what the man was doing but there were to many people in the way that it was really hard to see. Deanerys followed him and at that moment they both came into view, I smiled at the horse he gave her. It was beautiful and extremly white, it resimbled her hair in a way and I smiled when she asked how to say thank you.

She stumbled backwards when Drogo came near her though I didn't think that mattered all that much to him because he just picked her up and sat her on the horse. Over all the wedding was nice but you could see how much of a cultural difference they had and you could see how much Dany was afraid of Drogo. I don't think she was meaning for it to seem like she was so afraid but the more she tried to hide it the more it seemed to show.

They rode away and that was the last of it, every one started to clean up and leave. I never heard of a Dothraki wedding and seeing this one was extremely weird for me but it was nice for what it was. I stood there and started to walk back to my room when the man Deanerys asked for thank you walked over to me. He looked at me and I think he was trying to see of I recognized him but I had never seen this man in my life.

"Hello," I spoke first.

"Hello," he said bowing.

"You do not have to bow, sir," I said laughing.

"You sat with the king did you not?" He asked.

"I did but I am not royal," I said trying to not sound rude.

"Jorah Mormont," he said extending his arm.

"Acelyne," I said taking it.

"Robert Baratheon's daughter?" He sounded shocked.

"No... well it's a long story and things haven't added up right. Just call me a Stark if you must," I said.

"Yes my lady," he said walking away.

I left to my room and just sat there for the time being, I knew there would be some one who would knock and I would have to get up and check to see who it was and that as something that I really didn't want to do that. After I realized that no one was coming I decided to change into my sleeping clothes, that was all I really could think to do tonight just go to bed and let the morning have whatever it will hold. No one ever knocked and for that I was happy because todays events were just unreal.

the next morning I was hurried up by a slave woman who said that I was to be down stairs early and that my things would be taken care of. I dressed like it was any other day and I went down the stairs to find Viserys all excited and over joyed about something, Ancel was just trying not to laugh and Illyrio was standing there shaking his head with more excitement. I wanted to know what was going on and how I could end this but instead of talking to any of them I went to get some food because going without food this early was death for some of these people.

I sat down and started eating when Viserys walked up to me and sat down, I was guessing that he was going to ask me something and I really didn't care for his reasonings this morning. He started to beat on his leg a little impatiently. I looked over at him with eyes that could kill if they had to but he was just smiling and looking all cheery.

"What?" I asked not amused.

"You know Dothraki correct?" He pointed out so obviously.

"A little, enough to get me by, Why?" I asked a little more unamused.

"You're coming with is!" He shouted.

"Going with you where? I haven't agreed to this Viserys," I pointed out very blatantly.

"Dany will need you to be around her for what ever it is that women feel the need to have other women around and you know the language so that's something you have a head up on. They are my army now and you said you would help," he said.

"Viserys I am not going back on it I'm just wanting to know where we are going is that too much to ask," I said.

"We are going with the Dothraki," he stated simply.

"What!?" I shouted.

"Oh come on the way you were looking at them yesterday was more than what you look at me. They intrigue you and you want to know more about them don't you? This is your way to find out beautiful just how savage they are," he ended it with getting up and walking away.

I looked at the plate of food and it was not at all appetising any more, was that man seriously thinking he could go with the Dothraki's? Viserys would die probably the instant that he tried to talk back, they aren't people to meddle with and yet here I am finding myself wanting to meddle as much as I can. I picked up my food and gave it to one of the small little girls who looked like she has never had food, she looked at me with so much thanks in her eyes that it was almost heart breaking.

I got up and left the room and found Ancel, sharping his blade and I was almost laughing because he started talking to it like the blade actual had a voice where it could talk back. I looked up and saw Jorah near as he was walking toward us. He bowed his head slowly and I still wanted to roll my eyes but I refrained because showing a stubborn man irritation only meant for more. I smiled as he started conversation.

"I should warn you that they don't talk Ancel," Jorah said.

"Ey, I know but she's to beautiful to make her hate me now," Ancel said and that both started laughing.

"The Dothraki will want to know where you stand with their Khalessi my lady," Jorah asked.

"The Khalessi is my aunt, you have nothing to worry about from me ser," I said suprising him.

"So the rumors were true?" Jorah looked over to Ancel.

"That I am a Stark and a Targaryen then yes those rumors are true and if you have a matter with me I suggest you talk to be about it before asking around," I said.

"Straight and to the point, is she not?" Ancel said.

"Bluntly so," Jorah said.

"I find no use of lying," I said.

They both nodded and Jorah walked away, I stood there for and moment and was taken back by something, I couldn't explain what it was but there was someone in front of me smiling with silver hair and purple eyes, not Viserys eyes, dark purple eyes. I walked forward and the man was staying there not moving, not faltering just standing there smiling. Who was this man and why did he look so much like a Targaryen.

I blinked and he was gone, there was nothing there just dust and leaves, I shook my head I could have sworn that a man was there. I breathed in and looked at the floor and to that spot once more, there was still nothing there so I turned back around and went to Ancel. I started to think, did some one put something in the food that I ate this morning but I couldn't have known that any way. The more I thought about it the more I couldn't find a reason for it all I was getting was that I didn't have enough sleep last night and that I was making up images in my mind but that was more crazy than I wanted to believe.

"You okay?" Ancel asked.

"Yeah, just fine," I said.

I walked back to my bedroom and I noticed that everyone was starting to pack it up and I saw a girl trying to open my chest, I walked over to her and cleared my throat she looked up and was almost scared out of her clothes ans said sorry then walked away as fast as she could. I didn't have much but what I did have I liked and seeing her go through my stuff trying to open a chest I have tried so hard to keep hidden was pissing me off. I walked through my room to make sure nothing was left and I heard a voice so I turned around and there he was, the man who looked like a targaryen.

"Who are you?" I said loud but there was no reply, "Who are you?" I said but his face only showed a smiled.

_"You look like your mother Acelyne," _it said.

"Who are you?" I asked once more but then he was gone yet again.

I was alone in this room once again and I sighed, today was going to be a long one I could already tell. I walked to the main room with my chest in hand, Viserys asked what was so special about this chest and I told him it held something very dear to my mother and he left it alone because he could care less about wolf affairs. Ancel would always question why I always kept it so close and I never told him either, it was not because I didn't trust the man but because I don't trust any one around these not even Dany. I walked to my horse and saw Viserys having trouble on his and thought it weird most men had no problem with a horse but Viserys was unlike most men.

We rode for a while and then I saw Dany she looked so ill and it almost tore me apart, I got off my horse and met her and all she could do was smile, she was pale and it was scary. I pulled her into a hug and she could barely hold on to me, I pulled back and asked her if she was alright all she did was nod and went back to her horse. I walked back to Ancel and saw Drogo and was about to break every rule I had with dealing with these people, could he not tell she was hurt.

We rode for most of the day and it was almost unreal how these people could go for long rides without feeling one bit of it, I sat there on my horse and I saw the man once again and I shook the feeling because I knew he wasn't real and yet all I wanted to do was ask him questions and ask him how he knew my mother but I had a feeling he would never really talk back. I looked down and I heard someone say something that sounded like here.

I looked back up and saw Ancel driving my horse to the side to where the people were and I smile, tank god that we are stopping this ride is killing me more than anything now. I got off my horse and walked over to Dany, she was still so pale and sickly looking that I wanted to slap someone or something but I refrained from it. These men were looking around and I saw that they were the men with the Khal yesterday and it just seemed like they rode a lot with him.

"Who are they?" I asked Jorah.

"They are the Khal's bloodriders. They travel and fight with him where ever he goes," he said.

I looked over to them and saw one of them that caught my eyes the most the other day, he was tall,dark hair like normal and beautiful light brown eyes that seemed to glow. He looked over my way and for a moment he was staring once again like he had yesterday at Illyrio's house, I looked down and blushed a little I shouldn't have stared that could have gotten me in some trouble but I couldn't help it and I looked back up and he was smiling, not looking at me, and I wanted to laugh. This trip was going to kill me I already could feel it, I exhaled and got up and went over to Ancel.

Ancel started talking about the boy and I just cocked my head sideways with a really pissed expression and he started laughing, these days I always seemed to make Ancel laugh more and more and it was getting on my nerves the more he did. He asked me if I wanted to know his name and I was laughing but inside I was a little curious to know his name. Ancel laughed and then walked away to the bloodriders and they were actually talking to him like he had been an old friend and I was astonished. Though it was Ancel, he is a very likeable person or so I've heard.

I turned around to the fire and started to warm my hands, it was to could here and that's saying something because Westros isn't all that warm but it was getting night-time here and the more the sun went down the colder it got. I heard movement behind me and I turned around thinking that it was just Ancel and I was extremely surprised to see that the guy we were talking about was with him, I wanted to hide my head but that would make me seem like a girly girl and I was far from that but I don't do boys well.

Ancel walked over to te fire and sat down, and I was wrong the first look it wasn't only him but most of the other riders as well and this just made this a little more difficult for me and my shyness around men. I looked down and Ancel started mocking me with his laughter once more. I looked up and gave him a death glare that I wanted to make sure he knew I was serious.

"M'ath," one of them said. (_Hi._)

I nodded. "Your friend said something about you wanting to know our names?" Another asked in a heavy Dothraki accent.

"Anha hash vosma yer hash vo eth," I said. (_I do but you don't have to,_)

"Haggo, Cohollo, Ootho ma Athdro," they all smiled.

"Thank you," I said. I saw Dany and she was about to throw up and I felt extremely bad for her.

"Khalessi dothroki mel," Athdro said. "_Khalessi rides bad_,"

"Ki me tatish," I said. "_That she does,_" .They all laughed and this seemed to be going well.


	6. Zalat(Want)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones...**

**Sorry that it's so short!**

* * *

I highly doubted that Viserys understood what exactly we were actually going to be doing with the Dothraki, I was assuming that he thought the moment he gave Dany to the Khal that he would have his army and they would go take back the iron throne for him. That has not been the case though, the Dothraki seem to have little interest in actually helping Viserys at all and that makes me laugh at little. They call him the little dragon, well I actually think it translates to snake not dragon but I know for a fact that there is a word for dragon in Dothraki. If that is the case then they are making fun of him and yet I have no problem with that, it has kept him in his place for a while now.

Daenerys had called me to her cabin, hut thing that we have now I mean they are still tents but they do carry a home like feel to them for some reason. It wasn't like a command and I didn't take it that way, I hadn't really talked to her since we started to ride and it was nice to actually know that she wanted to talk. I walked over to her tent and walked in, knowing good well that she was in here with her handmaidens and that sort of people.

"You called?" I asked.

"Acelyne!" She greeted me by walking over and hugging me.

"Dany, to what do I owe this honor Khalessi?" I said.

The handmaidens were happy that I had called her my Khalessi for some reason but I shrugged it off like nothing was the matter. I stood there and she was just there not saying anything and then I noticed her glance to the dragon eggs that she had so bluntly out in front of people. I looked at her with suprise and she smiled and walked over to them.

"I wanted to show you them," she said shyly. "They are amazing and I was wondering if you had ever seen something like them before?" She asked so bluntly.

"I have," I said looking at them.

"Really?" She asked turning to me.

"Yes, Dany." Was all I wanted to say. It wasn't that I didn't trust Dany with my life but it was because I didn't trust the women that were in this room and nothing is worse then telling some one out of trust something to then have it torn away from you. "That's not the only reason you called me here was it Dany?" I asked.

"No! I'm sorry I've been crazy about them since I've gotten them. I wanted to know something, I've heard something for these lovely women right here and I wanted to know if it was true," she finished.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"That you have taken an interest in one of my husbands bloodriders," she said like it was nothing, I was guessing she wanted it to be wrong.

I stood there looking at her, "You know that the Dothraki are some what of an interest to me, the bloodriders are no different," I said trying not to falter in my words.

"Are you going to make me pry it out of you?" She giggled.

"What ever do you mean my Khalessi?" I asked.

"Athdro? He's the one I've heard you've taken an interest with, is it true or not?" She said looking like a child.

"Dany..." I said not really wanting to accept the fact that I had fallen for a Dothraki man.

"You don't have to tell me I was just asking," she said a little sad.

"It's not everyday that I like some one Dany... It's hard to tell for me, I do not trust easily and that's not a good thing when you are looking for a partner," I said.

"So you do like him?" She asked.

"If you are asking if I find him attractive then yes. Athdro seems to have my attention," I said almost beet red.

She smiled and the other women in the room laughed, it was like I just told them that I wanted to marry the man but in all reality I was to awkward around men that no man in their right mind would even like me let alone marry me. I looked to the Dothraki handmaidens and the one that I had seen the most often was looking at me with a smile on her face. I knew now why I rather train with men then stand around talking about clothes and men, it just seemed to interest me more than just listening to the latest gossip.

The rest of the day was spent with Daenerys, the girl would not let it go and I was wishing that this wouldn't change the way I am around her. Not saying that it would but it just seems like she's looking for a sister that she never had and I wasn't one to like a woman at all so being treated like on was often weird for me. I told her that I had to go check on Ancel to see what type of trouble he had gotten himself into today but really I just wanted to stop talking about why I 'took an interest in him' and 'how good things could be if I was with him'.

I walked out of Dany's tent to find the Khal coming in, I smiled at him and he nodded.

"M'ath Khal Drogo," I said smiling. "_Hi,_"

"M'ath," He said to me and that was it.

I passed him and started to walk to my tent, Drogo and I never really went past hi in our relationship he would say it then I would say it or the other way around then that was it. He was a simple man, he seemed to like his wife, he loved to fight and he liked drinking. In my eyes that made him like every other man who I've ever had to meet. He was the most important person in this place though and showing him no respect would get me killed so saying hi was not a hard job to do when it came to saving my ass.

I was almost to my tent when I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Athdro and I wanted to run. What if he knew? What if that woman had told him? This was going to be awkward and I was fearing that I wasn't going to like this little conversation with him.

"Athdro?" I said trying to take the nerves away.

"Anha charak ato," he said. "_I heard something,_"

"Oh? Fin hash yer charae?" I asked. "_What did you hear?_"

"Yer Zalae anna," he said ever so bluntly "_You want me,_"

I looked at him for a moment. "Zalat? Want is a big word Athdro," I paused, was there a word to describe that I like him? "Yer annithiae anna. Zalat mae esina. Anha zalak san vekhikh vosma anha zigerelak shilolat yer," I said trying not to be to mean. "_You entice me. Want is different. I want many things but I need to get to know you,_"

"Yer astolae Dothraki chek," was what he said. "_You speak Dothraki we_ll,"

"Athdro..." I tried saying.

"Anha frahkolak ha yer," he said and it took me a moment to process it. "_I feel for you,_"

"Athdro... vosma... Thank you," I said.

He looked at me and smiled, he might of not known what I had said but he knew it wasn't bad. I smiled and it was the first real moment that I had actually smiled out of happiness since I've been with the Dothraki and it was nice.

"Lajak," I said.

"Lajak?" He replied as more of a question.

"Acelyne, me lajae ven Lajak," I heard a familiar voice. "_She fights like a warrior,_"

I turned around to see the Khal there. I was shocked to say the least. "Khal?" I said as a question.

"Mahrazh ray naqis athdavrazar ha mae," he said with a straight face. "_Men have small use to her,_"

"Vos sekke, Mahrazh hash. Zalat esinalat arrek ven," I said looking at him,"Vos devolat zichome Khal Drogo," I finished it with. "_Not really, men do. Want is different from like,_" , "_Not to be disrespectful,_"

"Yer... Strange," he said laughing.

"I know," I said.

They both started to talk about something that really held little interest for me but it seemed a little rude to walk away when the Khal came to talk to me. I didn't know exactly what he wanted but it was noticeable that he wanted to talk to me and not to Athdro. He was just making polite commentary until he told Athdro that he wanted to speak with me alone and at that moment I was a little afraid for my life but thinking back there was nothing that I really did to make me fear him.

"Khal?" I asked.

"It's nothing bad," he said with that heavy Dothraki accent.

"Okay," was all I could say.

"Daenerys..." he started to say.

"Dany?" I asked a little confused.

"She told me something, something that seemed to make little sense," he explained.

"Am I suppose to know what she said?" I asked.

"She has said that she trusts you more than her brother," he said.

I was taken back but it brought a smile to my face. "Her brother is a harsh man," I spoke the only truth I knew about him.

"Harsh is simple and easy to deal with. My wife insists on saving his life and yet I see no reason to. Do you agree?" He simply asked me.

"When the time comes and if there is a descision to make then I will make it but not at this moment. I may not be the biggest fan of Viserys but I am not going against him unless proven other wise," I told him.

"You are loyal," Drogo said.

"He took me in when I had no where else to go, he did not have to accept me but he did and I owe him a little," I said.

"I see," he replied simply.

"Khal, you are a man of your word are you not?" I asked changing the subject.

"I am," he said.

"I am afraid for your wife. There are many people who would want a Targeryen dead, it worries me that she is so trusting," I said. "Will she be safe with you?" I finished.

"I will protect her with my life," he said.

I nodded and he left, there wasn't any nice goodbye and for once I was more than okay with the silence. I had to ask for the sake of my sanity, I have become somewhat attached to Dany since I've been here and making sure she's safe is a really big deal for me. I don't want to see her hurt and if it means protecting her then I was more than willing to do that. I wasn't one to let other people do the things that I thought were the most important.


End file.
